1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to (a) a process of preparing a hydrocarbon conversion catalyst, particularly a catalyst useful in petroleum refining and petrochemical processing, such as hydrocarbon reforming operations; (b) an improved hydrocarbon conversion catalyst; and (c) an improved naphtha reforming process. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved catalyst comprising a complex compound of a platinum group component and a tin component associated with a refractory inorganic oxide carrier, a process for preparing the improved catalyst, and to the use of the improved catalyst in a naphtha reforming process.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Platinum-tin hydrocarbon conversion catalysts have been described previously in the literature. Netherlands application No. 70,13354, and U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,632,525; 3,584,060; 3,679,601; 3,725,304; 3,631,215; 3,511,888 and 3,531,543 contain disclosures relating to hydrocarbon conversion catalysts containing platinum group metal and tin constituents. Additionally, we, in Japanese Patent Application No. 243337/1971, have disclosed the existence of catalysts comprising a supported platinum-tin composite. Finally, the existence of complex compounds of platinum chloride and tin chloride and their use as promoters for the hydrogenation of olefins of fatty acids in a homogenous system has been reported in the Journal of the American Chemical Society, Volume 25, 1681 (1963).